In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use a backup system to back up important data. In some cases, an organization may handle and store data via virtual machines. Accordingly, a backup system may back up data from a virtual disk to preserve data handled by a virtual machine.
Unfortunately, backup operations on a virtual machine may interfere with one or more primary applications executing within the virtual machine. For example, traditional systems may perform regularly scheduled backups, which may incur significant input/output costs and impact primary applications running within virtual machines. In some examples, traditional systems may take snapshots of virtual machine data. However, when these traditional systems commit these snapshots, these traditional systems may incur high input/output costs. Since a commit operation may take a long time to complete, these traditional systems may potentially degrade and/or disrupt primary application performance over a long period.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for backing up virtual machine data.